1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the height of the handle of a pushcart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pushcarts such as baby carriages and load-carrying carts are provided with a manual push handle. Generally, this handle is fixed to the pushcart body and its height cannot be adjusted. As a result, there have been various inconveniences. That is, among persons who push the pushcart, some are tall and others are short. These persons will find it very inconvenient that the height of the handle cannot be changed.